The Last Moment
by KireiAi
Summary: My version of the ending of the ending of the Vampire Knight anime. Read. and. Review. Please. I love you.


**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing.

* * *

The silver-haired teen stood beside the girl with the reddish-brown hair awkwardly. Feeling a need to speak, to say something, anything to make her stay, but the words bubbled to his lips and then dissolved before he could speak them. "Zero" A soft voice called his name softly. He stood facing straight forward, as she did, while he answered her, both of their faces remained facing the rising sun from atop the balcony that overlooked the academy's grounds.

"Yes." Zero's voice fell to the floor, like the crack of a whip; angry and rough. The teenage girl's voice did not falter. "I'll be leaving soon." She spoke in a hushed tone; one that did not contain the slightest hint of emotion. Zero simply nodded a short brusque nod, and directed his eyes straight forward. He knew that if for one second his eyes met hers, he would break into pieces.

He saw, out of his peripheral vision, her form turn; heading back towards the academy. Instinctively, he turned, grabbing for her hand, but capturing her wrist instead. "Yuuki."

Zero's words came out sounding choked with emotion, and those piercing icy cold gray eyes were filled with desperation and loneliness. Yuuki's resolve to leave crumbled away, and then melted into fragments, at the sound of her name, and the words he spoke next.

"I love you."

There was a long pause before he continued, almost as if he was letting the words sink in.

"Every second of my life, has been for you, Yuuki,"

"and I can't stop myself from loving you; Before you leave..."

He paused.

"Drink my blood; After all that i've taken from you, and the pain i've caused you, you should at least take something of mine, even if i were to die right now; It would never make up for what i've put you through." His voice was filled with self-hate.

Yuuki's long hair billowed in the wind, sweeping aside her bangs, revealing an expression that contained suppressed emotions.

Zero pulled Yuuki to him, holding her against his chest. With one hand holding her waist, he lifted the other to the collar of his shirt; exposing the pale bare skin on the nape of his neck.

"Drink my blood...and then you can leave." Zero whispered quietly, his voice breaking on the word "leave". He laid his head on her shoulder, nuzzling his head against her long auburn hair. Her soft voice, thick with emotion, whispered his name.

"Zero."

Yuuki's soft lips touched the hollow of his throat, tenderly. She traced the small patch of skin on his neck with her tongue before gently pressing her fangs into his skin.

A shiver rippled through him, and his hands clutched at her back, clutching the fabric of her jacket; pulling her even closer to him.

As their body's were pressed together, in a sort of embrace, Zero's thoughts, emotions, and memories poured into Yuuki.

His emotions overwhelmed her, and she saw memories of them together; Zero drinking her blood, and numerous flashes of her, always smiling, always moments with Zero close by her side. His thoughts all revolved around her,

"Yuuki,"

"Yuuki,"

"Yuuki,"

"Yuuki."

After a long moment she pulled away from his throat and she wiped his blood from her lips.

Zero slipped from her grasp, sinking to the floor; legs buckling over the lack of oxygen to his muscles.

Zero's mind reeled from the mixture of pain and need that was growing in his heart. A need to hold her, to make her his. The tugging sensation in his chest threatened to rip him apart. He knew very well that he would never deserve Yuuki. He had stolen so much from her, she should have shot him when he had given her the chance. Agony ripped and tore at his heart; he knew she would leave soon, walking out of his life forever, without a second glance back.

_Come with me, my love_

Yuuki's thoughts were only of Zero now, and they threatened to overtake her. _After all this time..._

_To the sea, the sea of love_

She couldn't leave him now, not after what she had just witnessed. His blood ran through her veins, and she felt every emotion that he felt; Her heart felt like it would combust due to the amount of pressure put on it. Her chest felt heavy, like an anvil was weighing her down.

_I wanna tell you, how much, I love you; Do you remember, when we met, that was when I knew you were mine._

All the suffering Zero had been through, she had only made it worse...

She knew now that Kaname was only her brother, and thats all he would ever be.

but Zero, he was....something more.

Zero's thoughts were in line with Yuuki's

_I wanna tell you, how much,_

_I love you_

His every breath, every heartbeat was for that girl, and even though she was a pureblood vampire now, she was still his Yuuki; The Yuuki he loved; The Yuuki that was always nice to him, no matter what he did, no matter what he took from her, she was still always beside him. Always smiling.

_Come with me, my love, to the sea, the sea of love_

"Zero." Yuuki spoke, breaking the silence.

_I wanna tell you, how much, I love you._

"Yeah." he stated, preparing himself for her departure.

Zero knew what was coming, she would leave right in front of him with Kaname.

"..."

"Zero, I-"

He cut her off mid-sentence, "Yuuki, I know you're still going to leave with him, but-"

Tears formed in Yuuki's eyes and then rained down her face, and she attempted to speak again.

"Zero, I-"

Once again, he cut her off, with a short dry laugh.

"Hah" his laugh was dry, and came out sounding strangled. "Don't worry Yuuki, I'll be fine." he stated, forcing a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Zero." she murmured, silent tears still flowing incessantly down her face.

"I love you too."

With those words she brought her lips to his, quite roughly, smashing them together. A strong desire set her body on fire, and she seemed to melt in his arms; Every time his tongue danced with hers, a deep heat ran throughout her body. Breaking apart, at last, they embraced, and headed back towards the academy, hand in hand.

Meanwhile, A certain Kaname Kuran, watched on from his bay window with a soft smile on his face; His plan had worked out perfectly in the end.

* * *

**A/N**: I totally wrote in this in like what an hour...ah, well I would go into more detail but I wanted to post it now, I hope you like it.

Got to go, I am being yelled at...XD

Ah. also, the song was Sea of Love by Cat Power.

3

Kaname can go to hell. :D


End file.
